When Their First Child Comes
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: After Jack and Elsa get together, they soon expect a child. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Is Anna getting hyper from sugar? Is Olaf as kind as he makes him self out to be or is he the new villain of the story? (Probably not) Anna&Kristoff and Elsa
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat on the snow, looking at the sunset in front of her. The warm colours from the sun was glowing in the sky, all she could do was to relax and to enjoy the view. But all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew by and in it's place was the one and only Jack Frost.

"Guess who?" He asked as he covered her eyes.

"Hmmm," she said, "could it be Bunny?" She asked.

Jack said, " guess again."

Elsa took some time to guess, then she said, "Oh I know, is it North? Because of the big round belly and the long beard-" Began Elsa as she smirked.

"Hey! I don't have a beard!" Yelled Jack as he pouted and folded his arms.

Elsa gave of a small laugh, "I was just kidding," she said as she rubbed her tummy.

"So, how much longer do you think we have to wait?" Asked Jack as he stared at Elsa's stomach.

"You know we just got news of our little child yesterday! But, it wont take long." Said Elsa as she allowed a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but hey, after so long I am finally going to be a father!" Said Jack as he began floating around the area with happiness.

"Yeah, I know, so how many years have you waited to become a father?" Asked Elsa as she looked at Jack.

"I lost count after 50," Said Jack sheepishly as he took Elsa's hand. "Come on, lets go back home. It's more safer there then here." He continued as they walked back to their home together.

* * *

**I was bored so I decided to transfer a fanfic from Wattpad to here. I do not own RotG or Frozen. Ah, I'm also sorry for the mistakes! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Couple Moths later, poor Jack has been running around the castle, obeying Elsa's orders like: _

"Jack I want some strawberries!" Yelled Elsa as Jack tried to get of his bed.

"Coming sweet heart!" He yelled back as he rubbed his eyes and got his slippers on. Slowly Jack looked at the clock, "one in the morning," he muttered as he gave out a sigh.

As he just entered the kitchen, he heard another yell, "Jack hurry up! I also want some cold milk!" Yelled Elsa as Jack got the strawberries and milk ready for Elsa.

As he walked into Elsa's room, he gave Elsa the food and drink, but then Elsa said something. "The milk is to cold." (If you are wondering why Jack and Elsa sleep in different rooms, it's because Jack is to scared of Elsa while she is pregnant. But that's another story for another time :)

**_But that other time was when_: **

Elsa was in her room reading to her child. But then all of a sudden she felt the air increasing it's temperature.

"Jack! Get up here! It's an emergency!" She yelled as Jack quickly flew up to where she was sitting.

"What? Is the baby okay? Are you okay? What happened?" He panicked as he looked around the room. Some time passed, then Elsa allowed some words to escape out of her mouth.

"The temperature is to warm for me and our little boy," she said as a tear fell from her eye.

"What! You called me all the way up here, just to say that it's to warm! You know that you could have just changed the temperature by adding some- Wait, you said our little boy? Is it a boy?" Asked Jack in excitement.

"Yup! Said Elsa as Jack hugged Elsa.

"There, better?" He asked as the room became more colder. "Actually, no. It's to cold." Said Elsa as Jack gave out a sigh.

**_And another one was_: **

Jack was running though the castle halls, trying to seek shelter.

"Help!" He yelled as he banged Anna's door. Elsa was coming closer to him.

"Anna! Please let me in!" He yelled as the door quickly opened and Jack fell inside. Then the door closed again.

"You okay?" Asked Anna as she helped Jack up from the floor.

"Considering that I was getting chased around the castle because I forgot to help Elsa buy some milk. No, not really," said Jack as he looked around Anna's room. "Hey, may I ask why is every one here?" Asked Jack as he saw Kristoff and Olaf hugging each other.

"Shhh," began Olaf, "we can't let Elsa know that we are here."

"Yeah, cause she will chop off our heads," Said Kristoff as he hid behind a chair.

"What happened?" Asked Jack as he looked over to Anna.

"Nothing much, just that Kristoff, me and Olaf were playing in the snow, and then Kristoff helped Olaf throw a snowball at Elsa's window," Said Anna. All of a sudden there was a knock on Anna's door.

"Anna, can I come in please?" Asked Elsa from the other side of the door. Quickly all the males in the room began begging Anna not to open the door, mouthing the words, "please! No!"

Giving out a sigh, Anna said, "sorry, It's kind of messy in here."

"But I was wondering if you would like to build a snowman!" Taunted Elsa as Anna quickly opened the door.

"Yes!" She said in excitement.

"No..." Said Jack, Kristoff and Olaf as they looked into Elsa's eyes.

"We're dead!" Said Jack as Elsa nodded her head.

"Opps, sorry guys!" Said Anna as she ran out of her room.

* * *

**I do not own Frozen or RotG! Sorry about mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_In the last chapter I told you that Elsa and Jack slept in different rooms, right? Well here are some more reasons;_**

Elsa's mood swings just begun and every one was in panic mode. They tried many ways to stop her mood swings from being to dramatic, but not even chocolate worked! But finally Jack had an idea. At night, Jack went to his and Elsa's bed room, before Elsa arrived, and saw Elsa's nightly cup of tea sitting on one of the tables. Walking over to the cup, he poured some sleeping medicine in, so that Elsa wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night to boss him around, even though she only done that once, so far. The medicine wasn't dangerous, and there were no side effects.

At night, Elsa drank her tea and Jack smiled as he thought about the peaceful sleep he would get. But at midnight, something horrible happened. Jack found him self on the floor, with his bum in the air. Quickly standing up, he tried to get into Elsa's and his bed, but Elsa spread her body all over the bed.

Trying to lift one of Elsa's arm, so that he could get in, was a bad idea, because Elsa began snarling at him. "How is that even possible?" He asked himself as he tried to lift Elsa's leg. In return, Elsa kicked him where his week spot was. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." He yelled as he hoped around the room. His next approach was to fly into his bed. Floating above Elsa, he tried to get in, but this time Elsa bit his arm.

At the end he just gave up. He knocked on Anna's door.

"Anna," he whispered as the door slowly opened.

"What is it?" Asked Anna as she rubbed her eyes, why did he wake me up this early, she thought as she tried to stay awake.

"Do you know a place where I can sleep?" Asked Jack, practically begging.

"Why? Can't you sleep with Elsa?" Asked Anna, this got her attention, what did Elsa do?

"Well I fell out of bed, I can't get back in and also Elsa snarled, bit and kicked me!" Exclaimed Jack as he saw Anna laughing.

"What' so funny?" Asked Jack as he stared at Anna.

"Nothing, just that Elsa would never do anything like that!" Said Anna.

"Well she did, but is there anywhere I can sleep?" Asked Jack as Anna got herself together and nodded her head.

"Yeah, just sleep in one of the guest rooms!" Said Anna as she closed her door.

"Thanks," mumbled Jack as he tried to find the guest rooms.

Finally Jack found an empty bed room and fell asleep, but as soon as his eyes closed, Kristoff came in. "Elsa want's some cherry pie," said Kristoff, then he walked away.

"Yup, life just sucks!" Said Jack as he got up and went to make some cherry pie.

_**I do not own Frozen or RotG!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**In the description, I wrote about Anna getting hyper from sugar, right? Well this is what this chapter is about, so not much of Jack and Elsa this time :s**

In the morning, Elsa and Jack left the castle and Arendelle, so that they could go to the mountains for a picnic, (the cold didn't bother them anyway, so I made them go to the mountains cause I can :D ). But since Elsa left the castle, Anna was dubbed "Queen" for that day.

In Elsa's study, after she had breakfast was Anna, trying to work out what all the letters were about.

"Dear Queen Elsa," muttered Anna, "we would like to inform you that the trading proposal...Urgg!" Cried Anna as she banged her head on the table. Slowly, she turned her head to the clock in the room and saw it was only 10 'o' clock.

"Cruelty!" She cried as she began writing a reply to the letter. "This is not my problem, it's your own fault that your supplies are dropping!" Said Anna as she wrote down the words. "And if you plan on writing a letter make it more interesting. Yours sincerely Princess Anna of Arendelle" Said Anna as she wore a smirk on her face.

"Ha! See I can write a polite letter! In your face Elsa," she said as she began reading another letter.

"This is hopeless!" Said Anna as a knock came from the door.

Siting up, Anna said, "come in."

The door opened and Olaf came waddling in.

"Hi Anna!" Said Olaf with a smile on his face.

"Hey Olaf, do you have any clue how Elsa can do this? Like writing all these letters and reading them as well? It's so boring!" Complained Anna as Olaf thought for a moment.

"Oh I know!" Said Olaf as he waddled out the room. "Olaf?" Questioned Anna as she followed him.

Soon Anna saw Olaf in the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Asked Anna as she saw Olaf looking around the kitchen.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Said Olaf as he waddled back to Anna. "Here! Eat it!" Instructed Olaf as Anna stared at the jar.

"You want me to eat sugar?" Asked Anna as Olaf nodded his head with a grin on his face.

"I heard Kristoff say that when ever some one eats sugar, they get extra energy! You look like you could use it," said Olaf as Anna slowly nodded her head.

"I guess I can try it..." Said Anna as she ate all the sugar.

"Good luck with the letters!" Said Olaf as he waddled away, leaving Anna alone.

"Thanks!" Said Anna as she walked back to Elsa's study room.

At lunch time, a maid went to get Anna, but when she knocked the door for the study room, she heard a giant crash.

"Milady!" Said the maid as she ran into the room.

There on front of her was a giant mess. Books were scattered around, two shelves were lying on the ground and there was something on the ceiling?

"What are you doing milady?" Cried out a horrified maid.

"I am doing some exercise!" Yelled Anna as she began doing cartwheels around the room.

Quickly the maid ran out the room. Soon she returned with Kristoff, his eyes almost fell out of his head.

"KRISTOFF!" Yelled Anna, "marry me!" She yelled as she jumped on Kristoff.

"Oh crap." Muttered Kristoff.

**I guess you can imagine the ending of the story your self? I do not own Frozen or RotG!**


	5. Chapter 5

In Arendelle, every one was getting ready for Christmas. Running through the crowds was Jack Frost, he was trying to get to the castle after he brought some gifts for his new family. Elsa is going to be mad if I'm late, he thought, as he dashed through the busy streets.

Finally he arrived at the castle. He walked through the ball room and through some hall ways. Finally he came to Elsa's room. The temperature was freezing and frost was covering the door.

"Elsa!" Yelled Jack, as his barged through the door. Sitting quietly on one of the chairs was Elsa.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Asked Jack as he began panicking.

"I don't feel very well." Said Elsa as she rubbed her tummy.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be okay." Said Jack, in a reassuring voice "I am going to get the doctors, okay?" He asked, as Elsa quickly looked up.

"No! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!" Cried out Elsa.

Jack sat down, on the floor in front of Elsa. "It's going to be okay. I have a feeling he is going to be coming out soon," said Jack, as he placed his hand over Elsa's stomach.

"Yeah," whispered Elsa as she looked down to her stomach.

"Do you think he will be fun like me, or boring like you?" Joked Jack as Elsa hit him on his head. "Owe! Ok I'm sorry!" Said Jack as he rubbed his head.

"You better be!" Mock threatened Elsa as she smiled.

"Christmas is coming soon." Said Jack, as Elsa nodded her head.

"Yeah, only 6 more hours." Said Elsa as she looked through her window, it was already snowing.

"You made it snow this morning." Said Elsa as Jack nodded his head. "Yeah... But since we both have powers, does that mean our kid will?" Asked Jack as Elsa slapped the back of his head. "Of course it does!..." Said Elsa as she thought about something, "but what happens if he can't control his powers?" Asked Elsa as her eyes became more dark.

Instantly, Jack knew what she was talking about. "Don't worry! That won't happen." Said Jack in a stern voice.

"Hopefully," Said Elsa as she drifted of to sleep. Little did she know, one of her favorite days will be tomorrow...

_**Okay! That's another chapter done! I know it isn't as crazy as other chapters, but hey, what can I say? Tomorrow I will up load the last chapter of this book :'( And you can guess what will happen! I do NOT own RotG or Frozen! Merry Christmas Eve everybody!**_


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, Elsa woke up with her eyes wide open.

"Jack! Wake up!" Yelled Elsa as she panicked , she began kicking, punching and hitting Jack when he didn't wake up.

"Whoa," said Jack as he dodged one of the hits, "what is it?" He asked as Elsa took a deep breathe.

"I think he is coming!" She said as the castle became an up roar.

Carrying Elsa while flying at the speed of light was Jack Frost. Quickly arriving at the doctors room, he barged in.

"Hurry! The baby is coming!" Yelled Jack as the doctor quickly got ready.

"One minute!" Said the doctor as she got every thing ready.

"Alright, your highness I need you to take deep breathes." Said the doctor, "in and out, in and out," repeated the doctor as Elsa took in the breathes.

Time passed before Anna, Kristoff and Olaf came running in.

"Elsa!" Yelled out Anna in excitement, worry and more excitement.

"Okay, deep breathes!" Said Jack as he held Elsa's hand. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay," comforted Jack as he kissed Elsa on her forehead.

Some time passed and it was 1pm. Sleeping on one of the seats was Jack, still waiting to see the baby. Finally the doctor came back.

"Your highness, you can see your children and your wife now," she said as Jack instantly woke up and sprinted to the room. But he didn't think about what the doctor said, the doctor said, "children".

There, on her bed was Elsa.

"Jack," she whispered as she looked at her new born children lovingly.

"Twins," muttered Jack as he held one of the children in his arms.

"Yes, a female and a male," said Elsa as she stared lovingly to her new child.

"What shall we call them?" Asked Jack as Elsa thought for a moment.

"We should name them after someone that matters..." Said Elsa as Jack nodded his head.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf came barging in the room as Anna began screaming out in glee, "twins!" She yelled out load.

"Yes, they are beautiful," said Krisoff as Anna dragged him over.

"Awee, what are they called?" Asked Olaf as he stared at the babies.

Elsa and Jack looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We decided to name them Anna," said Elsa as she kissed the female baby's head.

"And Kristoff," said Jack as he lightly squeezed the little baby boy's hand.

"Thank' you." Gasped Anna and Kristoff as they all shared a family hug, including Olaf.

"Merry Christmas," whispered Elsa as Jack nodded his head.

"Merry Christmas," he said as every one enjoyed their Christmas that day. With new life, there is new hope.

The End!

_**I do not own RotG or Frozen! And yes, this was transferred from my Wattpad account, and I did try to quickly correct the mistakes, lolz xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is based of from something I read, which I do not own... I own nothing! Sorry about mistakes!**_

Months has passed since the birth of the twins, and right now, Jack is trying to teach them how to speak.

"Come on, say dada for dada," cooed Jack as he held both Anna. Jr and Kristoff. Jr in his hands.

"Come say dada," said Jack again, trying to persuade them.

"If you say dada, dada will give you some more milk," he attempted to bribe as and Kristoff. Jr just sucked their thumbs.

"Oh just say it damnit!" Yelled Jack as he left Anna. Jr and Kristoff. Jr in their cot.

Two hours later, Elsa was trying to get and Kristoff. Jr to talk.

"Come on, say mama!" Said Elsa as she hugged both of the babies.

Fifteen minutes passed, and finally a word escaped from mouth.

"Mama," she said with a toothy smile on her face.

Some time passed before Elsa managed to understand what Anna. Jr just said.

"JACK! JACK! GET OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled as Jack appeared panting.

"Look!" Said Elsa as she pointed to Anna. Jr, "come on, say mama!"

"Mama!" Giggled Anna. Jr as Elsa hugged her daughter.

"Oh come on!" Yelled Jack, "how come she said mama and not dada!"

But as soon as Jack said that, Kristoff. Jr voice could be heard.

"Damnit!" Said Kristoff. Jr with a grin on his face. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" He said while laughing.

Elsa's eyes darkened and Jack began sweating.

"Who taught you that?" Asked Elsa as she picked up Kristoff. Jr.

"Dada!" Said Kristoff. Jr as he pointed to Jack. "Damnit!" Yelled Jack as he ran out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I Own Nothing! Just a little thing I did because Jelsa fans deserve this :) Also thank you for reading... I will probably add in extra chapters time to time xD But main thing is, I hope you enjoy it :***_

Years passed and Kriftoff. Jr and Anna. Jr grew, but one day, they were playing in the castle gardens.

"I dare you to run into the fountain!" Dared Kristoff. Jr as Anna. Jr looked at him with a 'O really?' face.

"Why don't you?" She asked, "mama says that you could hurt yourself, and also the water is much to cold," she said, sticking her nose in the air.

"Mama says this, mama says that, come on and have some fun! Daddy says that we should have some fun before we grow old like him!" He said in his defense, "also, if you do, I will sneak some sweets into your room for you," he said as Anna. Jr looked around the garden to see if anyone was there.

"Deal," she whispered as they shake their little chubby hands with each other.

The winter wind blew past them as Anna got ready to run. "Ready, Steady, Go!" Yelled Kristoff, Jr as he pushed Anna. Jr into the fountain, but her teeth manage to hit the side of the fountain.

"Whaa!" She cried as birds flew away. As quickly as Anna. Jr allowed that cry to escape her mouth, Jack and Elsa appeared.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Asked Elsa as she checked Anna. Jr's body.

"My mooth, "said Anna. Jr as she pointed to her mouth.

"What happened?" Cried out Elsa in horror. "Kristoff told me to run into the fountain for sweets," said Anna. Jr as she pointed to the little boy.

"What? Daddy told us that we should always have fun before we grow old and boring and-" said Kristoff. Jr before he was cut off by Elsa.

"Oh did he?" Asked Elsa as Jack looked at his son, trying to tell him to say no.

"Yes!" Said Anna. Jr and Kristoff. Jr is in sync.

Standing up, Elsa looked at Jack with a ice cold glare. "Jack sweetie," she said, her voice dripping with bitter sweetness.

"Y-yes dear?" He asked nervously, sweat trickling down from his face.

"Run," said Elsa as Jack sprinted away. "Now kids," said Elsa as she looked down at the twins, "I am going to have some 'fun' with daddy by playing tig!" She said before she sprinting off, yelling cruel things to Jack.

"And daddy says that mama can't have fun," said Kristoff. Jr as Anna. Jr nodded her head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please don't tell mum and dad! they will kill me!" Begged Anna. Jr as Kristoff. Jr looked at her with a smirk.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" He taunted as Anna. Jr's face turned red.

"No! Just-" She said as she was cut off.

"Well then mum and dad has to know!" Says Kristoff. Jr as he began walking away.

"No! Wait!" Cried Anna. Jr as she raced over to him. "Look, mum will murder me and dad will murder him and, and, and!" Cried Anna. Jr as Kristoff. Jr just smirked.

"MUM!" He yelled as Anna. Jr began to panic.

Within a flash of light, Elsa was standing straight while Jack was just breathing heavily.

"Our perfect princess has something to say!" Said Kristoff. Jr, as Elsa and Jack looked over at her.

"Ermmm," was all she managed before Krisoff. Jr stepped in.

"She is dating a man named Hans!" Said Kristoff. Jr with a smirk as Elsa froze on the spot.

"What!" Yelled Jack as he fainted.

"But he must be a different person," said Elsa trying to convince herself.

"Nope, the son abandoned from the southern isle!" With that time stopped.

All of a sudden Hans appeared from no where.

"My love, will you marry!" He said to Anna. Jr as she turned red, again.

"What?!" Cried Elsa as she just stood there, shock deep within her.

"Oh, how are you Elsa? It's been ages! Did you know that I know own a pony? Just between me and you, I think the pony is in love!" He said as if he was a little girl who just found out her mum's secret.

"What? Huh? What on Earth!" Yelled Elsa.

Shooting up in her bed, she looked around. "It was all a dream..." She says as she looked at Jack. But when she looked at him, he was shaking.

"Are you okay?" She asked as Jack slowly looked over at her.

"Get all the guardians here," he said as he slowly got out from their bed while shaking.

"Why?" Asked Elsa as she looked at him in the eyes. "I am not, I repeat NOT allowing Kristoff. Jr to marry Pitch!" He yelled as an awkward silence took over the room.

... "WHAT?!"

* * *

**I own nothing ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

"I believe that is my chocolate egg that you have in your hands," said Anna. Jr as she glared at Kristoff. Jr.

"Yeah right, you know that mum and dad always gets me the biggest one!" He shot back as Anna. Jr pouted.

"Maybe that is why your so fat!" She yelled.

"Or maybe it's because they love me more then you!" He yelled back at her.

"Ha! That would be impossible _brother dear_! You simply must be part of a circus!" She gritted out of her teeth.

"No, I think that you must be part of the circus, _sister dear_. With your ugly face as part of some freak show!" He said as Anna. Jr gaped at him in shock at his very rude comment.

"Well I'd never!" She yelled before walking away.

That night Krisoff. Jr had the strangest dream ever...

He was sitting on his bed, but then a white light zapped the castle gardens. Curiosity taking over him, he walked over into the garden to see what it was. When he arrived, he saw a mirror. A face appeared, a face of his father with sickly green skin and pale yellow eyes.

"You must eat the chocolate egg my son. You must eat it before the world is taken over by zombies! Eat the chocolate egg my son!" Yelled Jack as he tried to break the mirror.

"What?" Yelled Kristoff. Jr as he looked around the garden. There he saw zombies slowly walking in. Each one of them was muttering, "eat the egg, eat the egg!"

With that he woke up. "I don't care what Anna say's, but I'm eating the egg," he muttered before he tried to sleep again.

**I own nothing :3 If you wonder where I got that idea from, I got it from a dream. Yes, I did have a dream where zombies from "Plants vs Zombies" were telling me to eat my egg instead of saving it ^^" and yes I did eat the egg, lolz xD byee byee!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Anna Junior!" Scolded Madam Frizzelz with a fierce glare in her eyes. "How many times have I told you not to eat Belgium dark chocolate with your hands?!"

"But it's the only way to enjoy good chocolate miss!" Whined Anna. Jr as she slowly, very, very slowly placed the chocolate down.

"Nonsense! And it's Madam, not miss!"

"Both of ya shut up will you? I'm trying to enjoy the fifa world cup here!" Yelled Kristoff. Jr as he glared at the two women.

"Fifa... World Cup?" Questioned the two females as Kristoff. Jr gave them an irritated sigh.

"Follow me," he commanded as the two females did so and followed him into his bed room where the flags of countries were littered around. "This is the Fifa World Cup 2014..." He said as he switched on his television.

.:.:.:.:.:. 10 hours later .:.:.:.:.:.:.

"HA! I TOLD YOU THAT GERMANY WOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF PORTUGAL!" Declared Anna. Jr with the German flag painted on her face.

"THAT TEAM WAS ABSOLUTELY CHEATING! I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Yelled Madam Frizzelz as she threw pop corn towards the princess.

"Mwahahaha!... Never! See, once Paul died everything good happens!" Said Anna. Jr as she stuck her tongue out.

"... Paul... Never say such cruel things to a magical octopus! Never!" Cried Madam Frizzelz as Kristoff. Jr sat with his father in the dinning room.

"Son, this is why I made sure that Elsa couldn't enter Arendelle in the Fifa Wold Cup... A fact if that the women in this family are crazy... And competitive..." Whispered Jack in fear as he winced when he heard something break.

"Hehehe... So this is why Arendelle didn't managed to qualify..?" Asked a cold scary voice that sounded a lot like Elsa.

"Hi mother! Bye mother!" Yelled Kristoff. Jr as he ran away.

_**"SON!"**_

**I own nothing and I was bored ^^" Fifa World Cup is happening and so I decided to write this up. No, I have not watched much of the matches, infact, I haven't even watched one! All I know is that Germany beat Portugal and thus, I am happy :3** (_So not because of Hetalia reasons)_


	12. Chapter 12

**How long has it been since I've updated this? D: Well, lolz, here you go then ^=^**

**It was just a random idea and was quickly written, so sorry about the mistskes xD **

**Oh, and btw, I own nothing! xD**

* * *

"Sister!" Smiled as he walked over to his sister in the library.

"What is it?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"I made some chocolate!" He grinned as Anna. Jr turned a bit green before running away.

* * *

"Sister!" Yelled Kristoff. Jr from the window as his sister looked up to him from the gardens.

"What is it now?" She yelled back as Kristoff. Jr grinned.

"I made lunch for you!" With that sentence, Anna. Jr made an ice wall around herself to block out her brother.

* * *

"Sister!" Cried Kristoff. Jr as he barged into the kitchen to find his sister cooking.

"What is it now!" Yelled Anna. Jr with an icy tone in her voice.

"Why do you keep running away from meh..?" Sobbed Kristoff. Jr as the girl continued to glare at her brother.

"..." Was her only reply before he began crying.

"It's because I don't want to be food poisoned!" With that, she ran to her room, taking the food that she cooked with her.

* * *

"Mother, will you try this..?" Asked Kristoff. Jr as he tried to get his mother to eat some of his chocolate that he made.

"Kristoff dear, know that I love you but..." The next thing he knew, Marshmallow threw him into a snow patch in the garden.

* * *

"Father, will you-" Slam, the door was slammed into his face.

* * *

Later that night, Elsa and Jack sat in their bed.

"He inherited your cooking skills," muttered Elsa before falling asleep.

"Heeeey..." Whined Jack as he pouted.


	13. Author's Note

**Ermmm... Well, right now... ^-^" Hehehe...**

**This fanfiction is going on hiatus, you see... It's just that school will be coming soon and I have to get ready for that. Also, I am going to be focusing on a new fanfiction and I will be watching Black Butler as well since I kinda lost inspiration for this fanfic... **

**I still have to practice my violin as well and I have other stuff to do... So I am chucking this story to my hiatus list ^-^**

**Hopefully I'll get more crazy ideas soon xD**

**Yours truly**

**Mimi **


End file.
